Pokemon Attack of Mewtwo 2 Attack of Team Rocket
by Darth Nightmaricus
Summary: Everyone's heard of Attack of Mewtwo - the most hilarious troll fic in all of Pokemon. However, it had a sequel, and the sequel's fifth chapter resulted in both stories being taken down. And now, for the first time ever, someone has reposted it. Originally written by dark-lemur. Old Summary: "sekwel to pokemon attack of mewtwo! Sarah an Jake has one the daz but now team racket!"
1. Chapter 1

**Reposter's Note: It's been a long time since Attack of Mewtwo 2 was taken down. Only two versions survive: The version Lati-Rika used for "A Random MST", and the one used for the reading done by Little AnonyMiss and RagingPsyco on YouTube. Fortunately, both provide the full paragraphing! Yay!**

**Note: This story is not mine, it was written by dark-lemur, and I am simply reposting it because it feels orphaned without this being with its predecessor.**

(ANhello everyone this is sekwel I talked about it is bran new stoy this is about team rocket not jess an jame though they may appair)

Sara was boned afferbeating mewthree "i am bored". Jake was there too. Suddenly the news on the tv!

"team racket attacking" said nes ppl. "on no" sax sarah and jake and teleportled to where news pople was but IT WAS TRAP and there team rocket everywhere!

"sarah we know uu can transfoam now so we hi Jack news to trick! We sahll take your dna now and use it to make transform genetic pokemon! ha ha ha" said Team Rocket and use device to steal sarahs dna and sarah not able to trans

"No my genetic!" said sarach and her genetic was stole.

"ha ha ha" said team rocket and tie them both up and attachk to bomb! Then teamrocket leave on racket!

"no!" saie Sarah and there trapped. But then ash!

"Ah ketchum hoorat!" said sarah and ass free them. "Iill help you fight team rocket!" said ash "pikachu said" pikachu.

"okay" said sarah and then realized team rocket rogot to seal pokemon and sent out punk eeve. "lets beat tem ricket". Then there exploxion in the disance! There was fire everyone. "it must be team rocket" sayash.

Jakes gallad turn into conventible (it was special genetic) and speed toard teh conflagration.

**Reposter's Note: Well, here it is! The first chapter of attack of Mewtwo 2…back on . Once again, I don't own this fic, dark-lemur does, but it's a troll fic. Don't take it seriously. He himself admitted it was a troll fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(AN: Wow 2 revews alread u guys r awesum thx also i decide to write shorter charpters but more them)

Sarah jake an ash went to fire and saw team rocket there. "oh now" said sarah. Team rocket had exmplode poke mart and taking pokemin from it that they were selling. "we must stop them from steal pokemon!" said jake. "yeah" said ash and Sarah at the same time.

Then pikacu started zap everything and everthing was zapped. incluing team rocket. then eeve turn to leafeon and leafd team rocket pokemon. Jake sent out pokemon too. They started to beated up team rocket which made them mad and scared.

Then they sawed team rocket booss. "i am boss this operation" say bosss and he send out tyrantar but jake punched it in face and it was faint "what" say team rocket boss. "i know kung foo" said jake.

then team rocket boss sent out goblat "my kung foo will not work because it not arms" said jake and then eevee became jolton and zapped it with Pikachu "oh no" said rocket boss and blasted off.

"horay!" said the pokemon mart store owner who owed the stor they were in. "you saved pokemon!" and give them free stuff. but then they saw on news that more places were being attack by team rocket "we cant go everywher" said kara. "pikachu" said pikachu.

"we must find out what team rocket up to! we must find my genetics!" said sarah so they use computer to find. "there is sekrit lag in dessert we must go there at ones!" say jake. "but there are no roads in dessertr we must wlk" say sarah "i will use staraptor to fly" said ash so they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(AN: wow i foun out tv tropes has page on pokeman attack of mewtwo but why they make fun of it? oh well im used to make fun by now. but they not even hav lik to sekwel! everyne can please edit that pag id appreciate it and maybe not so many inslut kay. ill not link to it use goggle thats how i find.)

Sarah Jake an Ash god call from profess Oak "Sarah jake an ash there is many team rockets here we need help!" "but we re goin lab" said sarah "but they are going to steal pokemon" said Oik so they went. they gassed. Team rocket ws attack oaks lab with luiga. "its a legendary pokemon" said jake and they all dodge luigi arrowblast.

"I have idea" sayed jake and use zoroark do made look like other lugia which distract it. "Zorark use dark puls" so i id "lugia cannot dark pulls" said lugia so it physic but not effect then gary came. "elective use thunder" he said and it did. "pikachu use thunder too" said ash. "pikachu" said pikachu and it did too. then lugia was zap!

lugia was mad and angry atm zap "look out" said jake and it arroblas and blew them. they land far away but they were not hurt much. "no we must defeat luiga" said sarah and sent out staraper "star" said starpator and sarah ride on it. then staraptor land on lugia and lugia was mad and try to shake them off but sarah hold on. then starapter use drill peck "who the hell do you think i am!" said sarah

then luigia turn into pidey "it is transfoam pokemon that transform!" said gary. "of cours!" said sarah and cought it with hands not pokeball becuz it was still traner pokemon. "we have to take its genetics out" said oak on the phone so gary got science out and did. "now it is just pigey" said gary. "no wat you do with my pokemon" said the team rocket that owned the pidgey "it is no transform no more! " said sarah with smile. "you may have one this tim but team rocket have more transform pokemon just you wait soon wel take over world! mu ha ha" said team rocket and was jail.

"you hav save the day" sid oak "now we will go to lab" said sarah and tey went again and this time hoped to make it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reposter's Note: Alas, last chapter was the last one which I had a screenshot of (from the dramatic reading I mentioned earlier), so the paragraphing here will be guesstimating. Next chapter is the infamous chapter 5, which I will make a wall of text.**

Chapter 4

Sarah jake an ash were all fly to lab then land "we are at lab" saidn ake. they look around. the lab was all of dark and scarry and made them fraid but remember it was team rocket lab and wanted to get team rocket. hey tried openin teh door but it was lockeed "the door as locked" said sarah

"I have idea" said jake ansend out machamp who kung fued it (jake train it kung fu). "were in" said jake and they all went inside. everyone wen inside and gassed. Paul wad in there and beatin up everywhere team rockets (with pokemon).

"hi sarah and jake" said paul but was sad when he was saw ash "oh hi ash" he said with mad. "hi paul" asj said with mad too. ash hatted paul beacause he was mean to pokemon even tho dint anymore and paul hatwd ash because.

They dint have long to mad thogh because all of a suddenly there were team rockets. "team rockets oh no!" said jake. "well have to stop them" and then everyone sent out pokemon and the pokemon battled and the pokemon fainted sometime and winned other time but eventually sarah jake ash an paul won "we won" said jake "oh no" said the team rockets and fled then another rocket cam "you need to understan that you simply cannot play aroun with certain teams! I will report u to otter rockets!" but no one came and sarah beat him easy.

"what are you doin here" said sarah "we are make transform pokemon to rule the worl" said team rocket guy "ill stop you" said jake and then he found the clon machines they were using to make transform pokemon and exploded them

"wait my genetic were in there!" said sarah but it was too late. "this minor setback!" said rocket "we still have mor genetic and we will rule world!" but then sarah handcuffed him and axed paul to take him prison.

suddenly there was explode! demon worshipers and furries who were all demon worshipers attacked the base! (thanks for idea kitty24) "demon worshippers!" said jake "what" said paul. "we wil sacriface u to dark god!" said the demon worshipers. "oh no" said the team rockets they were goin to sacrifice. "can not sacrifice people to dark dog!" said sarah and point "who will stup us you" said demon worshippser "yes" said paul and he kung fued them into hole to hell and plug it up so that demons couldnt.

"that was weird" said jake.

"whatever lets go more team rockets" said sarah and they all did.

(AN: i decide let you all decide where story goes from here! leave review here and if I like idea i will use it in story! Also thinkin about writing fan fic in another fandom now takin requests)

**Reposter's Note: Ummm…demon worshippers and furries? Hmm. Anyway, next chapter: The author reveals he's a troll, in a big wall of text. I think my guesswork went well here.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Author's Rant

**Reposter's Note: Here it is, the infamous Chapter 5, the one that resulted in the entirety of both fanfics being taken off (thanks to one person, the first fic is back up, and thanks to me, its sequel is back up)**

If you hadn't already figured it out by now, given that I was dropping references to other troll fics left and right, consider yourself extremely gullible. I am here to tell you people (you know who you are) that you take fan fiction TOO. FREAKING. SERIOUSLY. Plots, characters, everything! Everything has to be taken seriously! I'll admit, the 'persona' I crafted was a complete moron, but idiocy, on its own, is hardly a hanging offense. And for what? Wasting 5 minutes of your time if you were masochistic? My original intention of this fic was to create something that would be considered 'so bad it's good'. The other goal of the fic was to skewer pokemon badfic cliches. I have been called 'horrendous bitch', 'retard', and other such charming words. I've been on the internet for close to 7 years as of this writing, but I am still continuously amazed and appalled by how horrible people can be to each other on the internet. I have no problem with criticism, constructive or otherwise, but the level of discourse has essentially sunk to the level of people calling each other names on the playground. Criticize the writing, people, not the person. And quite frankly, fan fiction is a stupid, stupid thing to get worked up over. Here I was under the impression that people wrote for fun. It's not like we fanfic writers have any chance of being published. Yes, I said "we". I do have a regular account here, but I'm not giving out my other username for obvious reasons.

**Reposter's Note: Whew, that took a while. Thank me if you wish, for reposting this fic, that is. I take no credit for the writing style, that's all dark-lemur's.**


End file.
